הידרנג'אה סרטה
(מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) ימין|thumb|280px|Hydrangea serrata צילם: User:Chhe Hydrangea serrata הוא מין של צמח בעל פרחים במשפחת Hydrangeacea, יליד אזורים הרריים של קוריאה ויפן. שמות נפוצים כוללים : mountain hydrangea ו-tea of heaven. מגיע לגובה עד 1.2 מטר רחב, זה הוא שיח נשיר עם עלים סגלגלים ותפרחת מסועפת של פרחים כחולים וורודים בקיץ ובסתיו (סתיו) הוא טיפח נרחב כמו שיח אטרקטיבי נוי בכל העולם באזורים עם האקלים וקרקע מתאימים. *'ראו גם':הידרנג'אה ימין|thumb|280px|Hydrangea serrata ב[[הגן הבוטני של פיזה|גן הבוטני של פיזה]] תכונות הצמח thumb|300px|ימין|מראה מקרוב של הצמח. צילם: User:Chhe ח"serrata Hydrangea" דומה לHydrangea_macrophylla. חוץ מזה שהוא שיח קומפקטי יותר קטן עם פרחים ועלים קטנים יותר; הוא גם קשוח יותר. עם בסיס מעוגל, וכולל צבעו ירוק כהה, העלים משוננים, חלקים באורך של 15 ס"מ , ואשכולות של פרחיהם תחרה כחולים או הוורודים ארוכים פורחים באמצע השנה עד סוף הקיץ. שני פרחים sterile florets ופרחים פחות ראוותניים מופיעים בכל אשכול. הפרחים הם מושלמים, שיש שני חלקי זכר ונקבה; הם מאובקים בעזרת חרקים. המקור - H. serrata is similar to H. macrophylla except it is a smaller more compact shrub with smaller flowers and leaves; it is also more hardy. With a rounded habit, it features dark green, serrated (toothed), ovate leaves to long, and clusters of long-blooming blue or pink lacy flowerheads in mid- to late summer. Both showy sterile florets and less showy fertile florets appear in each cluster. The flowers are perfect, having both male and female parts; they are insect-pollinated. טיפוח ההידרנג'אה סרטה גדל באופן הטוב ביותר באדמה עשירה בעלת בלחות בינונית, ומנוקזת היטב. מעדיפה צל חלקי יכולה לשאת שמש מלאה רק אם גדלה עם קרקעות לחות באופן עקבי. ה"PH קרקע" משפיע על צבע הפרח באותו אופן כפי שהיא עושה עם'' ההידרנג'אה macrophylla'' - כלומר, כחלחל בקרקעות ולילך לוורודים בחומצי מעט לקרקעות אלקליין חומצי מאוד. שינוי צבע מוגבל ניתן להשיג עם סוגים הוורודים והכחולים על קרקעות ניטרליות על ידי השימוש זהיר בתוספי קרקע . הפרחים מופיעים על עץ ישן, ויש צורך בגיזום קטן. זה יכול להיות גזם לאחר הפריחה על ידי קיצוץ פריחה נובעת לזוג ניצנים בריאים. חלש או נובע פגוע חורף יכול להיות גזם בתחילת האביב. הצמח סובל בחורף באזורים מסויימים, וזקוק להגנה באזורים נוספים, הגנה (למשל, קש ולעטוף יוטה). הוא עלול לאבד מספר משמעותי של ניצני פרחים או למות על האדמה בחורפים קשים, פגיעה או מכריע את הפריחה לשנה הקרובה. צמחים הם קשוחים בטמפרטורות נמוכות ממינוס 25 מעלות צלסיוס. כאשר הצמח רדום, הצמיחה הצעירה באביב יכולה להיות מושפעת לרעה על ידי כפור מאוחר. ההידרנג'אה סרטה עושה צמח דגימה או מבטא טוב למקומות מוגנים בסמוך לבתים או חצרות פנימיות. זה יכול להיות מבוגר כגידור נמוך, והוא סובלני רוח למדי. רביה זרעים יכולים להיות משטח נזרעו בחממה באביב. כאשר גדול מספיק, שתילים ניתן לשתול בעצים, תחת כיפת השמים, בעציצים בודדים. ריבוי הצמח יכולה להיעשות על-ידי ענפי עץ רכים המושרשים בתקופת הקיץ, כגזרי עץ פחית בסתיו ובחורף. התפשטות צמח יכולה להיות מושלמת באביב. רגישויות רגישות מסוימת מתרחשת למזיקים הבאים : # honey fungus # bud blight # Bacterial_wilt # leaf spot # קמחון and powdery mildew הם מזיקי קיץ כמו כנימות עלה Aphids מדי פעם. המקור - H. serrata is best grown in rich, medium moisture, well-drained soils in partial shade. It tolerates full sun only if grown with consistently moist soils. Soil pH affects the flower color in the same manner as it does with H. macrophylla — namely, bluish in highly acidic soils and lilac to pink in slightly acidic to alkaline soils. Limited colour change can be achieved with pink and blue varieties on neutral soils by the careful use of soil additives. The flowers occur on old wood, and little pruning is needed. It may be pruned after flowering by cutting back flowering stems to a pair of healthy buds. Weak or winter-damaged stems can be pruned in early spring. It is winter hardy to USDA Zone 6, and it can be grown in USDA Zone 5 with protection (e.g., mulch and burlap wrap). It may lose significant numbers of flower buds or die to the ground in harsh winters, impairing or decimating the bloom for the coming year. Plants are hardy to about -25 celsius when dormant, but the young growth in spring can be killed by late frosts. H. serrata makes a good specimen or accent plant for protected locations near homes or patios. It can be grown as a low hedge, and it is quite wind tolerant. Propagation- Seeds can be surface sown in a greenhouse in spring. When large enough, seedlings may be outplanted into individual pots. Plant propagation cuttings can be rooted during summer, as can hardwood cuttings during fall and winter. Plant propagation can be accomplished in the spring. Problems -Some susceptibility occurs to honey fungus, bud blight, bacterial wilt, leaf spot and powdery mildew .Aphids are occasional summer pests. זנים מתורבתים ימין|thumb|280px|Hydrangea serrata Preziosa צילם: User:Stan Shebs זנים אחדים נבחרו לשימוש הגננים, ואלו זכו להכרת Royal Horticultural Society וקבלו את Award of Garden Merit. * Hydrangea Bluebird * Hydrangea Diadem * Hydrangea Miranda * Hydrangea Preziosa * Hydrangea Rosalba * Hydrangea Tiara שימושים אחרים העלים של mountain hydrangea כוללים phyllodulcin, ממתיק טבעי, המתוק פי 400-880 מסוכר טבעי. בשימוש בקוראה וביפן. Amacha tea is used in Japan in the celebration Buddha's birth. כימיה Phyllodulcin is an isocoumarin found in H. serrata הקישור '''המאמר - Accumulation of phyllodulcin in sweet-leaf plants of Hydrangea serrata and its in the defence against a specialist leafmining herbivore. Mami Ujihara, Masateru Shinozaki and Makoto Kato, Researches on population ecology] תמונות מהגן הבוטני בפיזה Orto botanico di pisa Hydrangea serrata 05.jpg Orto botanico di pisa Hydrangea serrata 04.jpg Orto botanico di pisa Hydrangea serrata 03.jpg Orto botanico di pisa Hydrangea serrata 02.jpg קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף *USDA ARS Germplasm Resources Information Network: Hydrangea macrophylla serrata. *Plant Guide: Hydrangea serrata (Mountain Hydrangea) *Plants for a Future: Hydrangea serrata. *Missouri Botanical Garden: Hydrangea serrata Serrata קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של פיזה